Just one of those nights
by Misura
Summary: It's not easy, being a Kaiba in love. [NoaMokubaRebecca, SetoJoey]


Just one of those nights

x

Warnings/notes : Noa/Mokuba/Rebecca, major weirdness and oocness, hints at : -Seto/Joey -Yugi -in love with- Anzu -Anzu -in love with- Yami -Rebecca -in love with- Yugi.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 13th july 2004, by Misura, inspired by a challenge made by alexiserenita which stated :

"Fandom: Yuugiou

Pairing: Noa x Mokuba x Rebecca

Dialogue: "How the hell did I get into this?"

Title: The Troubles of a Dead Person"

xxxxxxxxx

The moment he fell asleep, Mokuba knew it was a mistake.

Because it was going to be One Of Those Nights.

_"Mokuba ... how pleasant to see you again," Noa smirked, sauntering over to where Mokuba was standing. "And how nice of you to come and visit me."_

_He stared at the non-present floor, absentmindedly noting that that meant Noa was -floating-, not 'sauntering'. Two seconds later, he decided that Seto's tendency to over-analyze things had to be rubbing off on him._

_Five seconds, and Noa was close enough to touch. If this hadn't been a dream, that was._

_"I missed you. It's so lonely in here ... " Noa whispered, reaching out._

_"If that is so, then perhaps you should go somewhere else," Mokuba replied, a bit tartly._

_Noa looked hurt, taking one step back. Mokuba stepped forwards, an apologetic expression on his face, while inwardly he was wishing he possessed a little more determination._

_After all, it wasn't -really- Noa who was talking to him. All of this was merely a dream. _

_"I died for you," Noa said softly, reproachfully._

_"You look pretty alive for a dead guy ... boy," a female voice quipped. Mokuba didn't need to turn around to know who it was._

_"I'm older than you are ... brat," Noa riposted, catching Mokuba in a hug before he could even think about moving away._

_"You neither act nor look it," Rebecca retorted sweetly. "Hi, Mokuba."_

_Mokuba managed to disentangle himself and backed away a few paces from Noa before daring to spin around. "Hi."_

_It would be impolite not to return the greeting after all. Even if it was just a dream._

_"Aren't you the kiddo who was making eyes at Yugi during the last tournament?" Noa sneered._

_Rebecca shrugged. "He liked someone else better. And -she- liked someone else better than -him-." Mokuba reflected she managed to sound admirably like she wasn't gloating. Maybe she wasn't._

_"Well, that's just tough luck, for both you and him. And her, probably," Noa added after a moment's thought. "It just so happens that -I- saw Mokuba first."_

_Being glomped from the back was in no way more enjoyable than being glomped from the front, Mokuba concluded sourly._

_"One: you're dead. Two: you're a boy. Three: Mokuba is not yours." Rebecca stared at Noa coldly. Mokuba could have hugged her for listing that third reason, if it hadn't been for his suspicion that she had only said it because she thought he was -hers-. Oh, and Noa was still holding him too, of course._

_"He so is!" Noa really did sound younger than Rebecca, Mokuba decided. And how typical that Noa chose only to adress that last point._

_"How the heck did I get into this?" Mokuba moaned. "I want to wake up. Or dream about nice, -normal- things."_

_"You don't mean that." Noa buried his face in Mokuba's hair. _

_"Yes, I do!" Mokuba exclaimed._

_"Now you've really done it," Rebecca accused Noa._

Mokuba woke up.

x

"My love-life really sucks," Mokuba declared. He had gone downstairs for something more tasty than a glass of water and found Seto sitting in the couch on the living room.

"Tell me about it," Seto snorted. Mokuba noticed the phone was standing considerably closer to the couch than normally.

"So ... Joey hasn't called yet?" Mokuba nestled himself in a comfortable chair, always prepared to forget about his own problems for a moment to listen to Seto's misadventures in the land of dating and romance. They often cheered him up considerably.

Mokuba might worship his big brother, but that didn't mean he couldn't think Seto was making a hopeless fool of himself every now and then.

"No ... not that I care." Seto recovered quickly. Still slower than usual, probably due to the lateness of the hour. "I was merely going over some reports that will be discussed in a meeting tomorrow."

"Ah." Mokuba nodded. It conveyed the same message as him saying 'yeah, right, that's -rubbish-, Seto!' only it had the distinct advantage of Seto not being able to deny the truth some more.

"Stupid mutt," Seto grumbled. Mokuba resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You could alway call -him-," he proposed innocently.

"Why would I?" Seto shook his head. "What are -you- doing out of bed anyway? Did you have a bad dream?" His eyes seemed softer now, concerned and caring.

Mokuba decided he didn't feel up to talking some sense into Seto tonight and graciously went along with the not-so-subtle change in subject.

"I dreamt about Rebecca," he confessed. This wasn't new. That he also dreamt about Noa was something he preferred to keep to himself. Seto and Noa had gotten along ... less than well.

"Humph." Not that Seto and Rebecca had any great fondness for each other. "She's in America at the moment, isn't she?"

"Yes." Mokuba bobbed his head, barely suppressing a yawn.

Seto smiled. "Go back to bed before you fall asleep in your seat, Mokuba. And call her tomorrow around noon. Maybe if you talk with her, she won't disturb your dreams anymore."

"And will you call Joey then?" Mokuba inquired slyly.

Seto glared at him. "Why would I? I don't have the least desire to speak with him. He can call -me- if he wants to discuss something."

Mokuba sighed and went back to bed.

OWARI


End file.
